Allheaven
Note: This is the true body of Allheaven. See also: The Clone of Allheaven | Image = | ImgCaption = | Chinese = 罗天 | Pinyin = Luō tiān | Alias = The Immortal (true body) True body of Allheaven | Status = Dead | KilledBy = Suicide | Cod = Destruction of his eye | Age = Existed in the early stages of Vast Expanse | Species = Immortal (main body) | Gender = Male | Hair = | Eye = | Spouse = | Family = | Friend = | Enemy = Patriarch Vast Expanse the God the Devil Song Daozi Meng Hao 97 other deceased Quasi-Demons | Master = | Disciple = | Ally = | Occupation = Previous ruler of the starry sky | Affiliation = Universe Vast Expanse (formerly) Himself | Sect = | Universe = Unknown | VastExpanse = Exists outside the Vast Expanse | Mountain&Sea = | Planet = | Region = | Cultivation = Above Ancestor Realm | Essence = | Combat = Beyond Ancestor Realm (Immortal Path) | FleshlyBody = | Novel = Information needed | Manhua = Yet to appear | Book = Information needed | Appearsin = | Quotation = I came from afar, and when I arrived, this place was nothing but chaos. The beings here had no intelligence, and lived on base instinct alone…. It was me! I was the one who changed everything. Why must you resist me!? I provided the path of cultivation for all beings! You should be thanking me! I was also the one who protected this entire starry sky, allowing it to grow and prosper within the Universe. Why can’t you be content with that!? I was the one who created the natural laws here. I replaced the mindless will that existed here. I became the lord of this starry sky! I created all of you! I created everything! Therefore, when I am in need, you should repay me! That is the natural law of the Universe. Why must you struggle?! You should never have reached this state! I need the power of your Nirvanic Rebirth. I need you as fuel. I need you… to die! | Speaker = Allheaven to Meng Hao | Book# = 10 | Chapter# = 1605 | ChapterName = Final Allheaven Transformation! | Introduction = Allheaven was the former ruler of the starry sky of the Vast Expanse and is the last antagonist of I Shall Seal the Heavens. | Appearance = | Personality = In the beginning, Allheaven was a benevolent being, but as time went on he began to go mad. He eventually manipulated people into eventually becoming demons before he absorded them; this would allow him to use Nirvanic Rebirth and be reborn. | Description = | Background = Allheaven is a clone of The Immortal from the Universe. At some point, he and a woman, Ancient-Immortal, were being chased by Lord Fifth while Allheaven's true body, The Immortal, was locked down in a fight with Lord Fifth's Master. They arrived just outside of the Vast Expanse which at that time was a seed of world that was still growing and the will of the world didn't fully form. Other Tales 3: The Parrot and the Meat Jelly Ancient-Immortal decided to use Nirvanic Rebirth, self-detonating and the resulting impact threw the three of them to this universe. Their memories were wiped — however, they still subconsciously remember some things from the past like in Lord Fifth's case. Lord Fifth wandered the Vast Expanse for sometime until he met Patriarch Vast Expanse who created the bronze mirror to contain him. The woman reincarnated several times and her last reincarnation is the wife of Lei Daozi — also known as Lightning Emperor or Lightning Immortal — from Paragon Immortal Realm whose armor later became Meat Jelly. Allheaven's clone later accidentally merged, replaced rather, this world's will and only act based on Heaven's instinct. After some time, the body of Allheaven started to decay (possibly to support the grow of this world) and everything about him spread in this world leaving him with only 5 fingers and 1 eye. In his prime, Allheaven had commanded terrifying, unimaginable power. In fact, he was so powerful that neither The Ghost, The Devil, nor The God had been able to do anything more than destroy one of his fingers. | History = After Meng Hao became the lord of the starry sky of the Vast Expanse, and then changed its name to the starry sky of the Mountains and Seas, in the boundless ruins outside, an eye appeared.As the eye opened, countless surrounding ruins outside the Vast Expanse collapsed, creating a world of dust.Only the eye remained, unmoving, bloodshot, looking off into the distance. That eye seemed to contain an unmatched fury, and yet, deep within that fury was terror.That eye was none other than Allheaven’s true form. In the past, Allheaven’s flesh and blood had vanished, leaving behind only five fingers. Of those five fingers, three had been destroyed. The final two remained intact. However, because of the rise of Meng Hao, the finger which represented The Demon had experienced dramatic withering. A similar fate had befallen the finger representing the Immortal. Allheaven’s plan was to have Meng Hao become the ninety-ninth Demon seed. Allheaven would have absorbed him, and the power of Nirvanic Rebirth within the Allheaven bloodline, along with the multifarious magic of the Demon, would have enabled Allheaven to craft a new body for himself. At that time, he would have been able to free himself from his ruined and withered body. He would have been able to appear once again within the starry sky, with an even longer lifespan than before. Instead, one thing after another went wrong. Now that his clone had been destroyed, severed away from him, he was unable to enter the Vast Expanse. He could only wait outside for Meng Hao. | CustomScetion1 = | CustomText2 = | CustomSection2 = Curse | CustomText2 = Back when he was in his prime, he laced the starry sky of the Vast Expanse with a curse. The Ghost could not see it. The Devil was not qualified to activate it. Even the God didn’t trigger it. Only because of Meng Hao was it activated. It is a curse fueled by the power of his true form, unleashed by the last scrap of his will within the starry sky of the Vast Expanse. The curse is that any person who kills him will have his people, his bloodlines, everyone connected to him by Karma, everything connected to the Karma of those people, and anyone connected to that greater web of Karma, cursed with the limit of time.No type of cultivation magic, no type of bloodline power, no type of precious material, no type of reincarnation, will be even slightly effective in breaking the curse. And because the curse does not affect Transcendent cultivators, it can exist for all eternity. Later, Meng Hao found out that beside the decrease of cultivators lifespan, anyone who ever had anything to do with him would not be reincarnated after dying. The only method he had been able to devise was to transform the dead into soul seeds, and then send them back into the cycle of reincarnation after breaking the curse. | Trivia = | MoreQuotes = }} Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Antagonistic Category:Deceased Category:Clones